I've Heard It Both Ways
This page is about a song in Psych: The Musical. For a list of the instances when Shawn says it, see List of "I've Heard It Both Ways" Quotes. "I've Heard It Both Ways" is a song in "Psych: The Musical". It features the singing of Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter, and Juliet O'Hara. Burton Guster and an unnamed doctor speak, but do not sing in this song. The basis for the song is that Shawn and Lassiter are arguing over one of Shawn's psychic visions. Production Showrunner Steve Franks says that it was not originally a tango; it was rewritten at the composer's insistence. Lyrics Shawn: spoken Doctor, you too will soon believe sung Hello, my name is Shawn Spencer This is my partner, Lil Wayne The evidence is underwhelming But my intuition is insane Lassiter: A trained observer misses nothing Each imperfection is a trail It's not a question of "if" or "where" But "when" the guilty party goes to jail spoken Come with me Shawn: The park Lassiter: The bus Shawn: The park Lassiter: The bus Shawn: The spirits are sticklers Just check with Gus Gus: Eeeehhh Lassiter: speaking There is no way I'm wrong about this. Shawn: I've heard it both ways The right way and then yours I've heard it both ways Let's not open any sores I've heard it right and wrong Don't "cheech" my "chong" anymore Lassiter: speaking Spencer, give me my phone. Shawn: speaking Spiritual GPS, I can't help it. Lassiter: speaking Spencer, give my phone this in- Doctor: speaking Has he seen anyone professionally about this psychic thing? Gus: speaking Yes. He stayed at a facility once across town. It was for a case. Juliet: speaking He loved it. Shawn: speaking That's true, Doctor, I cannot deny it. It was quite a treat. Allow me to demonstrate. To the park! singing The feat's already set in motion I feel the crime scene come alive Drop all your preconceived emotions And notions unless you're Nova Scotian And feel the criminal connive speaking And that... Is how I do it. Lassiter: speaking Congratulations, Spencer! You have finally solved the Great Peanut Shelling Caper of '09. As we all suspected, It was the chipmunk! Gus: speaking You are embarrassing us. Shawn: speaking Gus, don't be the very model of a modern major general. Look at those shells. They're cracked - By tiny, adorable, rabies infested, plague-causing rodent teeth. Now look over there. Those shells are smashed. Violently. Almost as if... singing Our victim's here and feeding vermin Your patient drifts into his view He scoots aside, but still uncertain What this dark stranger's gonna do Lassiter: You get all this from broken peanuts Juliet: Perhaps we're drifting off the track Shawn: This is a psychic demonstration I'm making Juliet: They lost a mental patient Lassiter: I'm not sure which of them is cracked Juliet: The nuts? Lassiter: You're cracked Shawn: You're nuts Shawn and Lassiter: I've heard it both ways The right way and then yours I've heard it both ways Let's not open any sores I've heard it right and wrong Don't dipth my thong anymore No, anymore No, anymore Shawn: No, any- Oooh Category:Music Category:Psych: The Musicaleveryone else's names are in their full forms.